Penn and Blake: In search of something lost
by PennBlake
Summary: Blake had everything she ever wanted in life until the day she lost the only person she cared about... She now lives her life with fake smiles and a broken heart... but soon, someone is brought back into her life...Will her broken family be able to face all the ups and downs with this unexpected reunion?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyyy guys. I know it's a very long chapter. I just got a little carried away. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it :)  
**

* * *

**'Cause I am hanging on every word you're saying **  
**Even if you don't wanna speak tonight **  
**That's alright, alright with me **  
**'Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door **  
**And listen to you breathing **  
**It's where I wanna be **  
**Where I wanna be'**

* * *

_In search of something lost..._

In the early morning, the nature seems so fresh and innocent as most of the people and vehicles are not awake yet. A light twittering sound of birds makes it so peaceful. The wind seems so gentle, quietly moving the leaves along with it. The entire meadow was glowing under its morning warmth and the dew was still plainly visible on all the blades of grass nearby. Blake rolled out of bed, stood up and stretched her long lean arms up in the air. She looked at her bed, hoping there would be someone still sleeping in. Disappointed, she left the room. It was not the first time she'd wake up alone. In fact, it happened so many times, she forgot what it was like to have the person she loved the most, next to her. Her husband. Hopefully he'd return, one day, to be by her side and love her like she loves him.

She walked to her huge floral balcony and let the cold wind blow her sleep away, making her eyes open wider, when she felt the cold breeze flow through her very warm body. The city was glimmering with street lamps and car lights in the distance. New-York city was always glowing, no matter what time of the day.

Every morning was a new beginning and she hoped things would get better and time would heal the deep pain she had inside of her and eventually she'd be happy and be with the one she vowed to love for the rest of her life.

She was depressed... a little more and more everyday...but she got stronger...she had to be strong...for someone else...someone as precious as her husband.

She brushed her negative thoughts away as soon as she remembered her early morning duties.

She rushed to the room next to hers, smiling all the way through. She always smiled a little when she opened that door. The beauty of that room, the comfort, the positiveness, the innocence that covered the room was so pleasant.

As she turned the door nob, the rays of the sun devoured the whole room.

She walked on a purple rug that led to the huge turquoise bed. The atmosphere was so calm. She sat as quietly as possible on the bed.

"Angel! Wake up" She said while stroking the little head that was sleeping so peacefully. The little five year old little girl rolled over on her back and stretched her little arms and wrapped it around her mom. It was such a beautiful and innocent touch. The most beautiful feeling that really no one could explain. It was all about the immense, overwhelming. powerful love she felt for her little baby girl! Love pours throughout her whole body just watching her little one... Some days she just watched her sleep, and the joy brought tears to her eyes! Becoming a mother had completely fulfilled her life. It was the most heart-warming feeling Blake could ever ask for!

With every smile she gives her mom, with every time she nuzzles her tired face into Blake's shoulder, and every time she stretches her arms out for her mom to pick her up, Blake melts a little inside.

Blake gently tucked her hands in her daughter's shining blond locks.

"Today is a special day, my love! Hurry up! We should get you dressed."

The little blond girl released herself out of her mother's grip and started jumping excitedly on her bed...

Blake joined in her little girl's enthusiasm and clapped her hands along with her daughter.

The little girl looked so happy and beautiful, her curly blonde hair was bouncing off with every jump. Her deep, serene, blue eyes shined even more brightly as the sun shined upon both mother and daughter. They looked so alike and both were so lively and full of life.

_Life was never boring with these two!_

Blake reached for her daughter's foot and tickled it slightly until she fell flat on the bed, laughing uncontrollably as her mom continued ,mercilessly, on tickling her little bared tummy...

"Mommy! Mommy...Ss...stt..stoooooop it"

Blake giggled slightly before spoiling her little one with feather-like kisses on her soft little hands. They both laughed and giggled together. In fact, it was like this every morning. They'd just spend hours in bed together, just goofing around and teasing each other. But this particular day was one Blake was hoping to avoid for as long as possible...

"Alright, little monkey! Let's get you dressed"

"Mommy, I want the pink dress with the white and black polka dots"

Blake kissed the little girl on her forehead before going in the immensely big closet to get the requested dress. It was overly sized for a four year old's closet but everyone had been sending clothes and shoes, even Christian Louboutins made custom shoes for Blake's daughter. She was only five but she was already the muse of the big designers. In fact, she was named 'The most stylish celebrity children' for 2 consecutive years. it was no shock to anyone, since Blake has such great style and really understood fashion and fabrics.

But she wan't like the stylish celebrity children who were overly spoiled. She was a happy, selfless child who would always let others have the last gummy bear and let others borrow her most favorite barbie doll. Though those big blue eyes, pouty mouth and explosion of blond curls would always control Blake's heartstrings.

"Hurry Mommy... Hurry!" the little girl was getting more and more hyped as her mom took forever to bring her dress.

Blake came in seconds later with the polka dot dress and helped her daughter put it on. There were a little more giggles and tickling battle before they both headed to the kitchen, their most favorite place in the whole house. Blake's passion for cooking had surely had a huge impact on her daughter as well. She'd always watch her mom when she made cupcakes qnd help her garnish them. Her favorite ones were covered with pink whipped cream and white sugar beads..

For this particular day they had prepared over a hundred of cupcakes for the party they were invited to. But this was not like any simple party. It was Leighton's birthday. It was a huge deal for Blake since it would be the first time in a very long time that she'd meet Leighton. Surely, they did talk on the phone, occasionally, when it was Blake's birthday or when Leighton needed to know something about a cooking recipe but apart from that, they never really talked much. The party was going to be held at Leighton's house in Los Angeles and Leighton had begged Blake to make the trip from New-York because it was like their reunion party and she wanted everyone to participate and get together. Blake surely did miss everyone, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss the whole Gossip Girl team and there were times, she wished she could just go back in time and enjoy the moments spent together a little more. She indeed spent six years of her life with these people and they had become a family and she blamed herself for not making the effort to contact them.

Blake's thoughts were interrupted by her excited little 4 year old daughter who was jumping up and down, clapping her hands and laughing enthusiastically when she heard the stove make a 'ting' sound indicating that the cupcakes were finally done.

The little kid rushed to the oven and stood on a stool to get a proper view of the cupcakes. Fascinated, she directed her tiny little hands to open it.

"Miss Chloe Audrey Lively-Reynolds! What do you think you're doing?"

The little girl stood still, looking at her mother who was portraying an angry grin to her face. The look was scary.

"This oven is still very hot. you can burn your hands... Never touch it again, you underst..." Blake realised she was getting a little too harsh...She settled her hands on her daughter's cheeks and lowered her tone to finish her sentence..."You can burn your hands, baby. This is dangerous and the oven is still very hot. Let mommy take out the cupcakes and then you can decorate them."

Blake kissed her daughter's tiny little hands before taking out the cupcakes. She always felt guilty after she'd shout at her daughter or scold her when she did something wrong.

Both mother and daughter got to work and decorated all the cupcakes with the word 'Leighton' written with chocolate toppings on top of them. She wanted to do something special for her and she hoped her famous cupcakes would do.

They packed their belongings and enough clothes for their one week trip. The party was tomorrow and Leighton had insisted that Blake should come one day before. Though it was the last thing she'd want to do, she'd reluctantly accept the offer.

A chauffeur came to pick them up at 11 a.m sharp. It was a long one hour drive before they arrived at the airport.

Chloe was very excited to see Leighton whom she'd talk to every once in a while. Blake never really understood how they got along so well. Leighton was so excited to see Chloe since the last time she saw the little blond was when she was only a few months old.

Their flight was six hours long and both mother and daughter had one nice good sleep in their first class travelling seats.

* * *

"Mommy, look! we are here. I can see Leighton at the front door"

Blake finally managed to smile a little at her little girl's enthusiasm.

Chloe ran out of the car before Blake could even stop her or say anything.

Leighton rushed to the little girl running towards her and held her tightly in her arms. They were both laughing like two long lost souls who'd finally reunite. Leighton was feeling so much love and adoration immediately for this little bundle of joy.

"You are just like your mommy, so pretty and lively"

Blake got her luggage and walked towards Leighton's to greet her. She went with a simple "Heyyyy!" followed by a tight hug. Both girls rejoiced at their reunion.

"C'mon inside, everyone is waiting for you both" Leighton spoke excitedly.

"Everyone? I thought they were all coming tomorrow"

"Slight change of plans..."

"Ohh my gosh! Leight, I'm gonna kill you.. Why didn't you tell me this before. I thought it was going to be just us tonight, preparing for the party...Are they all gonna stay the whole week, too?"

"Yessss. C'mon it's gonna be a fun week. Stop the complaints and let's go inside, already"

_-Breathe...breathe...There's nothing to be scared or nervous about. _-Blake thought to herself as she made her way in.

"Blakeeeeeeeeeeee! Oh my god! Look at you! Not a single wrinkle! You still have that same glowing spark in you" Ed said while coming towards Blake to hug her.

"Ohhh and i see someone else hiding behind your dress... You must be Chloe, the cutest, most loving, funny little girl of this planet, right?" Ed said while taking Chloe in his arms, an act he hoped would reassure the little girl from her new environment.

"I'm gonna show her around" Ed took Chloe and went to the balcony.

Blake felt lonely for a while. Everyone else was having fun and catching up in the living room while she decided to isolate herself from the crowd and go in the kitchen to give Leighton the cupcakes she made.

It felt awkward to meet all these people again, especially since she didn't make any efforts to contact these people since gossip girl wrapped.

For some reasons, a bunch a people were in the kitchen, talking as loud as they possibly could. The noise coming from the kitchen was definitely deafening. Nonetheless, Blake put the cupcakes down and went by Leighton's side.

"So, I bought you cupcakes and they're..."

"Oh my god! Did you really? Ahhhhhhh... You have no idea how much I've missed your baking"

Blake giggled a little at how Leighton responded at the word 'cupcake'...

"So, need any help?" Blake asked.

"Yes, please. You're the cooking genius. Help me with the chocolate muffins...They are in the refrigerator."

"I'm on it"

Blake felt uncomfortable, not only because there was a bunch of strangers in the room, but there was something else. She felt like people were starring at her.

She opened the huge refrigerator door and searched for the muffins when suddenly she overheard two woman talking nearby.

_"So, Blake actually came along with her daughter...alone"_

_"Yeah, i guess the rumours are true then, she doesn't live with her husband anymore!"_

Her mind completely shut down at the word 'her husband'!

She knew people would talk but that never made her feel good. They didn't know anything about her life with Ryan. How could they be so judgemental.

She took the muffins out and walked to the kitchen counter. She looked around and everyone had their eye clung on her. She wished she could just walk away and run, far away from all their judging minds but she preferred to shrug away her negative thoughts. Abruptly, the kitchen door swung open and suddenly a warm tingle crept up her chest. The person who just entered the room, completely shut her whole mind off. It was a decidedly unwelcome feeling and Blake swallowed a large gulp hoping to extinguish whatever the hell that sensation was. She wants to look away, but how could she? He has on dark jeans that fits his lean frame perfectly, slouching a bit on his hips. His brown eyes finally met Blake's and he zeroes in on her with a smirk. His lingering gaze rakes boldly over her body. Blake feels the nervous lurch of her stomach. The sights and sounds of the room slowly faded away.

'_oh lord! He's even more perfect than the last time I saw him_". He's lean, but with a hint of muscle. His hair is a warm mix of brown and black. His dark jeans is held in place by a worn leather belt. His T-shirt is plain and navy blue. He isn't overdressed for this thing, like some of the other gel-haired, button-up-shirt-wearing guys circling them. His hair is unruly and rumpled like he'd been in a fight with his comb.

_'Crap. He caught me staring!'._

The pretty Boy's eyes stay locked on Blake's. One corner of his full mouth pulls upward as he makes his way to her.

_"Run, Blake, just run!" was what her mind told her to do but not her heart._

"I... You...ummm..." Blake tried to find her words but his captivating and enchanting aroma didn't make it any easier for her to talk._  
_

"No need to find great words, a simple hug will do" Penn said to reassure Blake's nervous grin.

Blake giggled a little and wrapped her arms around penn's welcoming ones.

Both of them seemed to melt into each other's arms. Blake squeezed gently on his back. She felt safe and comfortable. The warmth of the hug was so pure and heavenly. She could feel his chest moving inwards and outwards in a smooth rythme but it only lasted a few seconds...

"Mommyyyyyy! Look what Eddy gave me..." Chloe ran to her mom with a bunch of multi-coloured balloons.

Penn could not hide his emotions when he saw the little bundle of joy rush to her mom, laughing exactly like that little laugh of Blake's. Penn was filled with a heart clenching love.

Blake held her little girl by the waist and lifted her so she was now hanging on one side of her mom's hips.

"Baby, this is..."

"Pennnnn!" Chloe interrupted excitedly.

"Yes, that's correct!" Blake responded.

"So, how about you give me a big kiss?" Penn asked.

The little girl went in to plant a big kiss onto Penn's cheek...

"Eeeeeeek" Chloe reacted when she felt the uncomfortable feeling of Penn's unshaved beard.

Both Penn and Blake started laughing at the reaction of Chloe.

"you are just like you mother...she never liked my beard either"

"What? I never complained!" Blake joked.

"You used to fight with me and shaved it yourself because I was too lazy to do it by myself"

"Good times, huh!" Blake giggled a little.

There was a moment of silent before Chloe started getting bored and released herself from her mother's grip.

"Mommy told me many stories about you" Blake's face went red... She wasn't expecting that to come out of her daughter's mouth...

"She said, you two were very close friends... and you were the only one who could make her laugh" Hearing that from  
Chloe's sweet voice made Penn's heart melt.

"And she also said..."

"Ok honey, I think that's enough, don't need to tell Penn everything"

Penn giggled at how Blake reacted. Clearly, she was not enjoying that little talk.

"Alright, you can tell me everything but we'll do it when your mommy isn't around, ok?" Penn whispered in Chloe's ears.

Penn was acting very calm, but in reality, he was crying inside and he needed to be alone.

"Excuse me, I'll catch with you guys later"

He slowly disappeared from the crowd and went to the nearest isolated room he could find.

His thoughts were ravaging on his mind. This little girl that he just met completely shut his whole system down. She made him feel happy and in that little moment he was able to forget all his problems and everything he went through in the past four years. Seeing Blake with a child, her very own child, was like mental torture to him... They had often talked abut having kids and how beautiful they'd be and Chloe was exactly like that. He felt like he had been missing so much by letting Blake go. They could have been a perfect and happy family by now. By in reality, his whole life was a mess and it even got to a point where he could no longer recognize himself.

"Penn, we need you out there" Chace shouted from behind the closed door.

Penn tried to rejoice himself and fake a smile while getting out of the room.

"Ok, everyone's here?" Leighton asked to the crowd standing in front of her.

"So, we are not only celebrating my birthday tomorrow, but we'll also celebrate the fact that, after so many years, we've all come together under the same roof, and no matter what, you guys are still my family and i love you all."

Everyone cheered at Leighton's warm words and raised a glass of champagne to their much anticipated reunion.

{Two hours later}

Blake took Chloe in the room upstairs to make her sleep. It was already way past her bed time hour.

She read a bedtime story to Chloe and by the time she got to the end of it, the little girl was already fast asleep. Blake felt like someone was looking at them so she turned around to look at the door, only to find Penn, looking at them. '_How long as he been here' _She thought to herself.

"C'mon in" Blake whispered quietly, so as not to wake the little girl.

Penn walked as slowly as possible and glanced over so he could get a proper view of Chloe sleeping.

"She looks so beautiful."

Blake smiled..."she's everything i'd hope she'd be. I couldn't ask for more. She completes me"

Penn felt like crying.

"You are very lucky! She's precious. I wish i had known her much before today"

"Well, it's never too late...you can always get to know her from now on... So, anyways, how have you been?"

"Well...you know... I have been better...but... I'm doing OK! "

"I don't wanna intrude or talk about your personal life, but i want you to know that i'm here for you, if you wanna talk about it..."

"No...I don't wanna bother you and it's something that i got myself into and I'm the only one who can get out of it."

"Penn, i don't like it...the way you're living your life. It hurts me, even if It shouldn't and it's non of my business but...as a friend, i care"

"Blake, I'm fine!"

"How is taking drugs 'fine', Penn? I saw the tabloids. they are all over the net. I'm actually really worried. How did it all get to this point?" Blake said angrily.

Penn tried not to look in Blake's eyes who was now starting to get teary.

"I was not in a good place, ok? I was trying to get over a lot of things and i was lonely...very lonely... and i don't wanna talk about it"

Blake starred into his big brown eyes for a few seconds, trying as hard as she could to not shout at him and try to reason him about his wrongs. She could not! She had no longer the right to tell him what was wrong or not. It was not her job anymore.

Penn left the room. Leaving Blake to reflect on her own life and all the things she did wrong herself.

She thought she was being a perfect wife but somehow something was wrong. She never really liked to blame Ryan or herself but her life was definitely not what she hoped it'd be.

The day Ryan left was the day her whole world had come crashing down. Was their family really broken? Will the return of Penn, finally bring joy in her lonely life? Were they brought into each other's life again for a reason?

* * *

_**A/N: Alright guys! Expect more Penn&Blake/ Penn&Chloe in the next chapter.. I hope you all enjoy the story so far. I've been wanting to write this for a while now because i love the idea of Penn bonding with Blake's daughter... If you think it's too rushed, i'm sorry about that but i just thought it was getting too long so i cut down on the details... ohh and if you're still wondering if i'm gonna update 'New beginnings' The answer is yes...i will update it as soon as i get the time to finish it. Please review and let me know how you feel about this story. The next chapter will definitely get more interesting.**_  
_**P.S: Shootout to Gisele and Rosie for choosing the name 'Chloe' as Blake's daughter's name.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, once again, i have to apologize for updating after so long, but i'll be starting college this fall and I had a lot to do. But anyways thank you for reading.

* * *

Blake stormed into her bedroom throwing her clothes on the floor searching for her flip-flops but all she could find was some high-heels or some ankle boots... Her mind was hardly processing anything this morning. It was stuck on what Penn told her last night. She hated the fact that she couldn't do anything to make him stop or make him feel better... Penn had never taken drugs when they were together. Though, she wasn't the kind of girlfriend who'd restrict her boyfriend if he wanted to drink beer or wine on special occasions, but she did help him stay grounded and avoid cigarettes and drugs... She could not stop thinking about what led him to it.  
_  
"Ohhh damn it, the boots it is_" She quickly put them on and rushed to the room next to hers to check on Chloe.  
Blake opened the door and focused everywhere around the room, looking for Chloe... The room was empty... Chloe would always wait for her mom to come wake her up and she'd never get out of bed unless Blake came to kiss her good morning.

Blake went downstairs to look for Chloe... Everyone was already up and helping for Leighton's actual birthday party for tonight. She felt comfortable with these people but she preferred not to think of the huge crowd of people that was going to show up later, tonight.

"Hey Leight, have you seen Chloe around? she's not in her bed"

"Try the backyard... I think she's by the poolside"

"Ok, thanks, and do you need my help on something?"

"Actually, yeah, just make sure everyone is doing their jobs properly and remind Ed to go get my birthday cake at the bakery"

"Consider it done! Now hurry, go take a shower, we'll do everything for you. Just relax".

Blake walked to Ed to remind him of Leighton's orders and went to the backyard as she was instructed.

"Ohhh my goodness" Her face went slack, her mouth slightly open, body un-moving, and color draining from her face as she stared wide-eyed in front of her...

She let out a sudden sigh and calmed down her breathing. She just wanted to take in the moment as much as she could... She listened and watched quietly behind the door.

The sound of the Chloe's carefree laughter filled the whole backyard, engulfing it in a cacophony of noise.

"Don't be scared Chloe, I'm standing right here... I'll catch you"

"Penn, Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear, honey, pinky swear!" Penn tried to reassure the little girl who was about to jump in the cool water of the pool.

Blake's heart was racing. She was fiddling her hands, feeling really nervous while Chloe rushed into the inviting water.

"Gotcha' babydoll" Penn held Chloe tightly in his welcoming arms both laughing hysterically as she fell in the water... He gently splashed some water in Chloe's face. Her tiny little face crinkled in laughter but the little girl would not claim defeat. She threw the water, excitedly, back at Penn...  
"Alright, alright, you win, little monkey" They looked so genuinely happy together. Chloe jokingly started to pinch Penn's cheeks and tease him a little more

"You remind me of someone... Always so bubbly and such a prankster" Chloe pouted at him which made Penn erupt in laughter. They were surely having a great time...It felt like a complete connection. Penn was so affectionate and caring towards Chloe and Chloe could make Penn smile like no one else could.

The salty tears ran down Blake's face. She couldn't believe what she saw... They fact that Penn and Chloe were bonding in such a short amount of time really made Blake's heart leaked with happiness. She was swollen with emotions and the realizations of her fate just include her internal wounds.

"Don't let go of me" Chloe said in that sweet innocent voice of hers.

"I'm still here, honey, don't worry, okay, I'll help you float on the water, you'll see it's a great feeling, just release your body, and relax, i'll be holding you"

Chloe did as she was instructed while Blake got out of her hiding spot.

"Wow, it's beautiful... Look at the clouds, Penn... It looks like a huge dinosaur and this one, right there" Chloe pointed with her hands "It looks like a small baby dolphin"

"Oh, you two are having all the fun without me here... Mommy is jealous!" Blake pouted her mouth at them.

"Mommyyyyy! Penn showed me how to swim and we had a water battle. Come join us"

"Oh nooo... I wish but I have a lot of work left to do for tonight's party"

Chloe grinned sadly at her mom and turned to Penn to whisper something in his ears.

"Tell mommy I am not talking to her unless she comes swim with us"

"Ohhh, is that so? Then I will have to grant your wish, little girl"

Penn released herself from Chloe's grip and got out of the water...

"_Damn it!" _Blake's mind completely stopped functioning at how good he looked with the water droplets streaming down his his partly-shaved chest. He looked so toned!

"Just remove that shirt and get in the water, Miss drama queen"

"Ohhh shut up you, I'm not being a drama queen, I really need to help Leighton"

"No excuses, miss, you are getting in that water with us even if i have to drag you there myself. I cannot displease the little girl"

"No, I am not getting in there, Penn" Blake insisted.

"Okay! If you wanna play it like that, you're going to get served, young lady"

Penn walked closer to Blake.

"Penn, what do you think you're doing... Stay away from me... Oh goshhhhh, I mean it Penn, don't come any closer"

The corners of Penn's lips curled, involuntarily and he fought back hard as his cheeks swelled momentarily with the pressure - but it was no use. His laughter erupted... She looked so petrified that she started running the opposite direction...

Penn rushed to her and as one could have guessed, he was much faster than she was... They were both laughing like they probably hadn't in a very long time...He quickly grabbed hold of her hands and pulled her close to him and within a fraction of a second, he carried her up like he was lifting a feather-like object. Blake had her arms wrapped around his neck... She was shaking, her whole mind was shut off.

"You idiot, please, just don't"

Blake tried to remain calm. She closed her eyes and engrossed herself in his warm touch. The plains of his chest were smooth and unscathed. It felt soft and warm under her hands. His heart beat was calm and normal.

"Why are you doing this to me?... Oh my goodness, Penn, please, please, please, c'mon, I'll do anything you want, just...don't..."

_Too late!_

Penn, mercilessly, threw Blake in the cool water...

"Make room for me, girls" Penn jumped in the pool, splashing water on both Blake and Chloe which made both girls laugh uncontrollably. It sounded so beautiful and innocent. Their little giggles echoed like a joyous laughter in the whole backyard. Penn splashed the water on both girl's face, and they reciprocated the same actions towards him.

"I declare war!" Penn shouted jokingly.

"The horrendous terrifying Penn is coming to eat little miss Chloe up"

Chloe gripped herself onto her mother's shoulders and screamed scarily when Penn approached her.

"I'm coming to get you" Penn made funny monster-like sounds as he came closer to Chloe.

"No... Mommy, helppppp!" Chloe quickly closed her eyes shut and held onto her mother, who was trying not to laugh.

Penn giggled slightly at the little girl's reaction and moved slowly towards her cheeks to give her a small kiss.

"See, I'm not such a bad monster after all?"

"You are such a jerk, you scared her"

Both Penn and Blake erupted in laughter. They were both having a lot of fun and were able to forget about their lonely life for some time. Chloe was bringing so much joy to Penn's life just like it was in Blake's...

"I wasn't even scared" Chloe tried to defend herself...

Penn looked at them, smiling, but he was really fooling them with his fake happiness. But, Blake was not someone who'd get easily fooled, and especially not by Penn, someone who she's learnt to know by heart, she knew he wasn't doing fine.

Penn gazed at Blake and locked his eyes with the beautiful blond. She shined as the sun brushed an iridescent glow omitted through the blonde mane, sparkling like a running stream. Their eyes were like sapphires, shimmering, glistening with life. His chocolate brown eyes locked with her serene blue ones. They were communicating in ways many people could not. These two could just spend minutes looking at each other, without the use of words and they could just understand each other. But maybe, this time, they were crying inside, the pain, that they were once so happy together felt like an immense heart clenching feeling... Their eyes were speaking for itself. All the memories spent together, were probably one of their most treasured ones...Blake broke the connection by looking down.

"Mommy, i'm cold!"

"Alright, let's get you inside, little monkey"

Both Penn and Blake shared one last look before Blake got out of the water.

* * *

The party had begun, the guests were already in their most exquisite and elegant clothes.

Blake walked down the stairs holding Chloe's hands. Both girls wore matching Gucci dress in baker-miller pink.

The dress was perfect. Its satin folds hugged Blake's figure following her curves and the deep pink was gorgeous against her ivory skin. The halter neck was embroidered with miniature dark flowers, along the visible seams, with jet black lace to match her stilettos, and it's light skirt flowed out above her knees showing off her toned legs. Her curly blond hair hung perfectly, its choppy layers framed her face an she finished it in style with a deep blue satin necklace the same color as her eyes. Both mother and daughter looked stunning and everyone stopped what they were doing to gaze at the two girls walk down the stairs.

Chloe pouted and held her head high "That's a lot of people, mommy"

The greetings had begun and everyone tried to avoid having a conversation with Blake and preferred talking to Chloe, asking her all these silly questions that adults normally asks kids.

"I'll catch with you guys later" Blake said feeling annoyed... She could not blame them for avoiding her or not talk to her...  
_  
"How's your husband? Is he still living with you? Why did he leave?_" She had no answers to these questions anyway.

Penn was in the balcony, looking at the beautiful lights in the distance.

"Can I come in?"

Penn turned around, shocked, to see Blake. He quickly hid the cigarette he had in his hands, behind him, hoping Blake didn't see it.

"Sure!"

"Penn, there's flame coming out of your butt" Blake joked when the cigarette smoke started to rise up from behind him.

"What? Where?... I... Ummm... It's just..."

"Penn, I know that you smoke, you don't have to hide it, I'm not saying I'm supporting you but I'm not gonna stop you from smoking if that's what you really want"

"Blake, I can't stop! I've tried, multiple times, but I just don't have a good reason to stop"

"I just wished you'd...umm...forget it...we don't have to talk about it"

"No, tell me, I wanna know"

"I was hoping you'd understand but..." Blake paused... "I just wanna know how it all started and why it got to this point where you can't stop... As a friend, it worries me"

"That's fair" Penn paused.

"I was just in a very bad state after shooting my last movie, I was lonely, very lonely. I had nobody to turn to and I certainly did not want to tell these things to my mom, and, the only way I felt better was by taking these life-threatening substance. It may sound weird or crazy, but when I saw you and Chloe yesterday, I felt like, my life could be happy again. She's really just a bundle of joy to spend time with. She's precious. But my life is just a f*cked up mess. I don't blame anyone but myself and if there was a way out, I'd take it, eyes closed, with no second thought, but there isn't"

"We'll find one... I won't let you destroy your life because of this one wrong step in your life... I will fight this battle with you, Penn"

Penn smiled at her, feeling loved and valued for the first time in a very long time.

Blake tried hard not to let the tears stream down her face, although she knew it was already to late to hide them. Hearing Penn say he was helpless, was like one hundred daggers sinking into her stomach. Groaning and screaming with anguish. Her eyes were watery with the sheer pain. She went closer to Penn and took the cigarette in her hands and threw it away.  
She opened her arms to welcome Penn in a very warm hug. Her arms wrapped tightly around him, shielding him from the horrors of his past. There was no need for words, just a gentle acceptance of this warm embrace was enough. It gave Penn a feeling of courage, strength and that he was not alone anymore.

"Ok, let's forget about all this, I'm such an ass for making you cry today" Penn brushed her tears from her cheeks.

"Care to dance with me, miss Lively? Actually I'm not even gonna ask, I'm taking you there with me"

"Maybe, you forgot, but I'm the girl who gets on the dance-floor and do some kind of riverdance with my elbows" Blake laughed.

"I remember, and I also remember how cute you looked "

"But, Penn, people will talk and..."

"And you care about that?"

"Not really, but it's gonna cause some unnecessary drama and..."

"Ok, young lady, allow me this dance here, then"

"Here? In the balcony?"

"Why not?"

Blake giggled slightly and placed her hand in Penn's cold ones.  
He pulled her closer to his chest. His other hand resting on her slim waist while her hand were behind his neck and the other tucked in his hair. "Follow my lead, beautiful"  
He felt her heart pounding next to his chest, her scent filled his lungs and with every breath she took, more and more of it, became a part of him, the rhythm of their bodies' smooth movements made everything feel so pure, intoxicating the air which their sensual bodies emitted towards one another. Blake rested her head on his chest and gently tucked her hands in his curly hair. This was not merely breathing, it was communicating with a warmness deep within each others bodies. They both moved in unison, as if it was a choreographed danced. They both just gazed at each other for minutes in silence.

"You both look so beautiful"

"Lynne!"

"Mom!"

Blake looked shocked as she saw Penn's mom walk through the balcony door.

"How are you, my darling?" Lynne said brushing the tear that rolled down her cheeks.

Blake went in to hug Lynn, with whom she always had a close connection.

"I've missed you"

"Me too, sweetheart!"

"Ok, feel free to ignore your adorable son, Mom" Penn joked.

"Ohhh, my little baby boy, come here you too"

"You don't have to embarrass me, mom"  
Penn joined in the girls embrace.

Both ladies erupted in laughter at Penn's reaction. It was such a warm embrace. Penn hadn't felt so happy in a long time. He was with his two most favorite people in the whole world. His mom and his first great love.

* * *

Next Time: Blake and Lynne have a heart to heart conversation about something they should have had a very long time ago and Chloe tells something to Penn that he never thought he'd hear in his life.

* * *

A/N: If you got some ideas or things you don't like about the story so far, you can tell me here or on twitter (my username is Blake_badgley) I promised to make this chapter mostly about Penn/Chloe and Penn/Blake and I hope this lived up to your expectations. Let me know if this story is still worth reading and how you would like the story to proceed... I do appreciate any kind of judgement. Thank you all for reviewing and for sending me all those private messages.


End file.
